Unheilbar
by Mounira
Summary: Kein normaler Mensch weiß, wie der eigene Zwillingsbruder schmeckt. Aber sie sind eben nicht normal. Sie haben einander probiert und ihre Lieblingsspeise gefunden. [AmeCan, dark, bulimia]


**Warnings:** AU, dark, twincest, Essstörung (Bulimie)

* * *

**Unheilbar**

Sie sind wirklich nicht viel mehr als ein völlig verschrobenes Zwillingspärchen.  
Genau das ist es, was Matthew durch den Kopf geht, als sich die harten Laute wie Ungeziefer durch die dünne Wand fressen. Still im Bett liegend, lauscht er ungewollt und vergisst den späten Abend um sich herum, während sein Bruder all das erbricht, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Und das ist eine Menge...

Die eine Hand in der Bettdecke verkeilt, versucht Matthew sämtliche Gründe zu vergessen, die ihn dazu bewegen möchten, aufzustehen und sich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder zu gesellen. Es gibt so viele gute Motive, die für das Falsche sprechen. So vieles, das ihn und Alfred in die offenen Arme dieser ungesunden Problemlösung treibt.

Sie sollten es nicht tun, doch sie sind längst verloren. Sie sind ja so–

Das Husten kippt in ein Würgen um, etwas platscht; kurz darauf taucht das Würgen in Form eines angestrengten Keuchens wieder auf. Ist wie ein Geist, wie eine eingesperrte Seele auf der Suche nach dem Fluchtweg aus ihrem privaten Gefängnis. Um ihre Hilferufe zu ignorieren, benutzt Matthews Seele ihre unsichtbaren Hände und presst sie ihm ganz fest auf die Ohren: _Hör nicht hin! Hör nicht hin!_

Aber er kann nicht weghören. Er kann nicht taub werden. Sein Herz lauscht immer auf Alfred.

Immer.

Das Schlucken, was Matthew aufstößt, brennt abartig in seiner Kehle und bestellt ihm saure Grüße von einem ramponierten Pförtner. Sein Magen ist ein leeres Verlies. Darüber hängt ein pochender Galgen.

Alfred und er, sie sind wirklich nicht viel mehr als ein völlig verkommenes Zwillingspärchen – und das seit ungefähr drei Jahren. Seit sie 13 sind. Zumindest hat Matthew damals angefangen.  
Es war ein Akt der Verzweiflung.  
Ein Versuch, nicht länger Opfer seiner Gefühle zu sein. Denn wie um alles in der Welt soll er noch etwas essen, wenn sein Inneres längst bis zum Bersten mit aufwallenden Emotionen gefüllt ist? Wie etwas drin behalten, wenn jedes Gefühl gegen Haut, Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen hämmert? Fortwährend nach draußen drängt und immer **vielzuviel** ist? Immer lautstark nach Alfred verlangt?

Aber er und sein eigener Bruder? Das geht doch nicht! Das ist kein Gefühl, was er getrost beherbergen kann – geschweige denn beherbergen darf.

Matthew hatte unter diesen Umständen also gar keine Wahl gehabt. Wirklich nicht.

Und er hat sie immer noch nicht.

Die Gefühle haben sich im Laufe der letzten drei Jahre nämlich nicht verändert und sie hatten auch nie den Anstand, vorab bei ihm anzufragen, ob sie in ihm hausen dürfen. Falls sie das wahrhaftig getan hätten, hätte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Nein gesagt. Nein wie _auf gar keinen Fall und unter gar keinen Umständen!_-Nein. Denn seit sie bei ihm eingezogen sind, ist das alles, was er ihnen permanent stumm entgegen schreit.

Zumindest, und das ist gut wie schlecht, muss er sich nicht alleine mit den Gefühlen rumplagen. Es ist besser, gemeinsam mit Alfred in diesem Schlamassel zu stecken, als eine einsame Schlacht zu führen.

Matthew sollte das nicht so bewerten, doch er kann es nicht ändern. Wenn er Gefühle ändern könnte, wäre alles anders. Ganz, ganz anders.

Dann wären sie nichts weiter als ein stinknormales Zwillingspärchen.

Unter der Decke reibt er seine kalten Zehen aneinander und erinnert sich an das erste Mal, als er realisiert hat, dass sein Bruder absichtlich erbricht. Es war an ihrem wunderbaren 14. Geburtstag, an dem sie sich mit gierigen Blicken gegenseitig gemästet haben. Eine Geste hier, ein Beobachten dort, ständiges Zusammenrücken für Fotos und einnehmendes Schulter an Schulter stehen beim Empfang von Glückwünschen. Immer den Geruch des anderen in der Nase, im Mund.

Vor allem im Mund. Bis die Übersättigung einsetzte. Und dann waren Alfreds blaue Augen plötzlich panisch geworden, während seine Aufmerksamkeit über die Menschenmenge im Untergeschoss des Hauses wanderte. Schaute und prüfte, ob jemand die Blicke bemerkt und die übermäßige Nähe gewittert hatte?  
Seine Hand mit der Coladose hatte zu beben begonnen, denn ja, garantiert hatte es irgendwer gesehen! Jemand hatte etwas mitbekommen! Irgendein Besucher hatte ihm an der Nasenspitze abgelesen, was er Unanständiges für Matthew empfand.

Die Realisation, die Panik, die Angst; sie alle hatten einen verhängnisvollen Cocktail ergeben, der Alfred nicht bekommen war. Seine Lider hatten geflackert und sein Lächeln war an den Mundwinkeln gebrochen. Matthew hatte es wie in Zeitlupe geschehen sehen und als genau das diagnostiziert, was es letztendlich auch war: eine Überdosis Gefühle für den eigenen Zwillingsbruder.

Sie waren verloren.

Alfred hatte sich klammheimlich davon geschlichen und war alle 22 Treppenstufen hinauf gehetzt, damit er hinter sich die Badezimmertüre zusperren konnte. Matthew war ihm nach ein paar wohl kalkulierten Sekunden gefolgt, nach oben, in Alfreds Zimmer, nur um dort drin zu stehen und sich gegen die Türe zu lehnen. Im Rücken der Schall der Partymusik und vor ihm im Badezimmer das vergebliche Erwürgen von Panik. Der klägliche Versuch, sämtliche Gefühle und Ängste loszuwerden.

Sie haben beide so schrecklich viel Angst.  
Sie sind beide so–  
Matthew erlaubt sich nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Stattdessen presst er jetzt die Augenlider fest zu und macht die dunkle Nacht noch dunkler. Bis in seinem Sichtfeld etwas Helles zu tanzen beginnt und ihn sein rumpelndes Herz darüber informiert, dass er die Luft bereits zu lange anhält. Er muss atmen. Als sich seine Lippen japsend öffnen, strömt neutrale Luft in seine Mundhöhle und kehrt den Geschmack eines 3-Gänge-Menüs, das aus nichts weiter als verrottenden Gefühlen besteht, hinaus. Der Geschmack ist so widerlich, Matthew muss sich glatt schütteln. Verstehen als herbe Vorspeise, Schande als bitteres Hauptgericht und Angst als alles verätzender Nachtisch.

Es ist immer das gleiche Menü. Jeden verdammten Tag.

Wann nur gehen die Gefühle endlich weg?

Sein Magen schlingt sich gefühlt einmal um sich selbst und veranlasst Matthew dazu, sich verkrampft auf die Seite zu rollen. Trotz erheblichem Drang, hat er weder heute noch gestern erbrochen. Alfred hingegen schon. Genau genommen erbricht Alfred heute sogar schon zum zweiten Mal... Jemand muss ihn aufhalten. Dieser Kampf, den sie gegen die Gefühle führen, ist sinnlos und Matthew ist mittlerweile bereit, ihn aufzugeben. Er kann nicht mehr. Es bringt nichts mehr. Die Gefühle sind da und lassen sich nicht in die Flucht schlagen. Vor ein paar Monaten war er derjenige, der es partout nicht einsehen wollte und der mindestens zwei Mal täglich nach dem Essen das Bad aufgesucht hat; doch unabhängig davon, was und wie viel er loszuwerden versucht hat, die Gefühle sind geblieben. Sie überleben es, mit Essen erstickt zu werden und sie haben sich so tief in Matthew verschanzt, irgendwo im Liquor, geschützt von seiner Wirbelsäule, das nichts und niemand sie ihm entreißen kann, ohne ihm das Rückgrat zu zerschmettern.

Das tut aber keiner und er kann sich auch nicht selber helfen. Er kann sich zwar halb bewusstlos kotzen, aber er kann seine Gefühle nicht auskotzen. Es funktioniert einfach nicht...

Auch bei Alfred wird es nicht funktionieren.

Sie beide, sie sind so ein verdammt verlorenes Zwillingspärchen...

Schwerfällig schiebt Matthew seine Decke von sich runter und setzt sich auf, dabei einer Welle Schwindel unterliegend, die ihn zwingt, einen unbestimmten Moment auf der Bettkante auszuharren. Sein Körper ist nicht sonderlich dankbar für das wenige Essen der letzten Tage. Aber das Erbrechen erscheint dem Blonden nur noch wie eine nutzlose, schlechte Angewohnheit, die seinen Hals obendrein mit garstigem Nahrungsbrei quält. Warum es also nicht einfach lassen und sich mit Nichts narkotisieren?

Wenn sie beide nur nicht solche Angst haben müssten...

Wenn sie beide nur nicht noch größere Angst vor ihren Gefühlen als vor dem Tod hätten...

Nebenan erbricht Alfred den nächsten Schwall, bestehend aus hörbar mehr Flüssigkeit. Das meiste Essen, die dicken Stücke, sind längst raus befördert. Allerdings ist jedes verdammte Gefühl genau da geblieben, wo es sich heimisch fühlt. Matthew hört das haargenau: Alfreds Seele weint.

Mit weichen Knien tapst er durch sein Zimmer, die Hände wie bei einer Übung auf dem Schwebebalken neben sich in der Luft, um sein Gleichgewicht auszubalancieren. Seine Füße durchqueren den Flur, waten in das Zimmer seines Zwillingsbruders und dort lehnt er sich erschöpft gegen die Badezimmertür. Jeder von ihnen hat ein eigenes Bad und jeder von ihnen weiß, was der jeweils andere tut. Sie reden nicht wirklich offen darüber. Aber wenn sich ihre Blicke ineinander schieben und ihre Hände finden, wenn sie ihre Gesichter betrachten und ihr stumpfes Haar mit den Fingern durchkämmen, dann ist jedem von ihnen klar, an vorderster Front zu stehen.

Sie schlagen sich wacker.

Sie haben aber nie eine reelle Chance gehabt. Und sobald ihnen das wieder einmal bewusst wird, können die Tage nur noch hässlicher werden. Ist ein Abend vor dem Fernseher plötzlich ein Abend, der mit drei großen Pizzas endet, mit zwei Litern Eiscreme und mit Chipstüten oder Marshmallowsäcken.

Der Himmel war schiefergrau, als sie letzten Winter in der Küche standen und realisiert haben, den Tag für sich alleine zu haben. Im Nachhinein ist es irrelevant, wer wen zuerst angefasst und wer später vorgeschlagen hat, die Kartons voller Donuts kaufen zu fahren. Sie waren schlussendlich da und Matthew schämt sich beim Gedanken an Alfreds Stöhnen so dermaßen, dass er lieber durchrechnet, wie viele der fettigen Gebäckstücke sie beide in Rekordzeit verschlungen haben. Marmelade in den Mundwinkeln und Glasur auf den Wangen, die Finger überzogen mit geschmolzener Schokolade und der Mund voller zermalmtem Teig. Eine Flasche Sprudel für Matthew dazu, bis sein Bauch zu weh tat, um die Gefühle noch vorherrschen zu lassen.

Aber Alfred straft sich immer mit Cola und wundert sich, wenn er heult, weil ihm die mit Säurungsmitteln versetzte Brühe durch die Nase schießt, sobald er alles wiedersieht. Er ist so böse zu sich. Vor allem seit diesem Tag, an dem sie einander mit Haut und Haar verspeist haben.

Jeder von ihnen hasst sich seitdem selbst so abgrundtief und bemüht sich zugleich händeringend darum, es vor der ganzen Welt zu verstecken. Sie sind doch nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Zwillingspärchen, nicht wahr? Und es soll bitte, bitte niemand zu genau hingucken und verstehen, dass hinter einer fröhlich brüderlichen Fassade zwei hoffnungslos Verliebte zittern. Aneinander geklammert und nackt.

Sie haben solche Angst...

Schließlich weiß kein normaler Mensch, wie der eigene Zwillingsbruder schmeckt. Aber sie sind eben nicht normal. Sie haben einander probiert und ihre Lieblingsspeise gefunden.  
Sie sind pervers. Durch und durch.

Matthew klopft nicht an, bevor er den Türknauf dreht und sich durch den schmalen Spalt schiebt. Es ist nicht abgeschlossen; das wäre auch überflüssig. Sie sind alleine und die Gefühle schreiten als Sieger vom Platz.

Alfred schaut ihn nicht an. Er kauert in der Ecke zwischen Waschbecken und Toilette, die Ellbogen auf die Brille gestützt und den Kopf in den Händen. Sein Oberkörper hebt und senkt sich wie bei einem Marathonlauf. Im Raum steht der Gestank stramm und salutiert den Gefühlen, die herrisch über allem stehen.

Normalerweise leisten sie beide sich beim Kotzen keine Gesellschaft. Das ist nicht nur widerlich, sondern auch erbärmlich. Matthew weiß, wovon er da spricht und welche Wege sich anverdauter Nahrungsbrei zuweilen suchen kann. Er ist kreativ und er liebt die verwegensten Ecken mindestens genauso sehr wie frisch gewaschene Klamotten und nach vorn fallende Haare.

Speichel platscht, als Alfred ausspuckt und mit der rechten Hand die Spülung betätigt. Die Finger hellbräunlich und mit fransigen Schokoladenfetzen gepflastert. Es sieht aus, als habe man eine Fertigmischung Schokokuchen mit zu viel Wasser und Milch aufgegossen und zum Gehren in die Sonne gestellt. Alles hebt sich ausflockend voneinander ab und ergibt ein klumpiges Gemisch.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiß Matthew nicht, was er hier zu suchen hat. Womöglich wäre es das Beste gewesen, liegen zu bleiben. Sein Bruder zieht unterdessen schniefend die Nase hoch und hebt den rechten Oberarm, um sich zunächst die Augenpartie und dann den Rest des Gesichts mit dem Ärmel abzuwischen. Seine Augen glänzen kränkelnd glasig und sitzen über blass erröteten Wangen. In den Furchen seiner Lippe hat sich Schokolade eingenistet. Nicht aus geschmeidigem Kuchen stammend, sondern direkt vom Stück. Matthew hat dafür kein Verständnis, pflückt aber trotzdem das Handtuch vom Halter als er näher tritt und sich neben Alfred niederlässt.

„Alfie, nur Schokolade ist zu sämig..." Ihm tut es weh, zu wissen, dass Alfred sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst selbstgeißelt. Am liebsten mit zähem Käse oder klebrigen Schokoladenbergen, die ihn husten lassen, bis ihm die Sinne schwinden.

Matthew hingegen erstickt liebend gern an Popcorn ohne Butter und voller Hülsen, die ihm wie Messer die Speiseröhre aufschlitzen, während die bauschigen, einst weißen Pfropfen den Weg nach draußen finden.

Sie beide, sie sind wohl das mit Abstand kränkste Zwillingspärchen auf der Welt...

Ihre Gefühle haben gut lachen. Aber ihre Seelen weinen.

„..na und?", kommt das geschwächte, aber aufmüpfige Antwortkrächzen, als Alfred das Handtuch an sich nimmt und es sich aufs Gesicht presst. In den Stoff atmet. Ihm tost das Blut und rast das Herz. Sein Puls ist drauf und dran sich selbst zu überholen.

Matthew möchte weinen, weil sie beide so viel fühlen und so riesige Angst haben.

Weil sie beide so verloren sind.

Weil sie beide bald tot sein werden und er nicht weiß, was schlimmer ist: wenn er selbst zuerst geht und zwangsläufig seinen Zwilling im Stich lässt, oder wenn Alfred ihn zurücklässt. So völlig allein mit dieser alles vertilgenden Verzweiflung...

Als das Handtuch ein Stück hinab sinkt, kann Matthew die knallroten Äderchen sehen, die sich durch das Weiß von Alfreds Augen schlängeln. Allzeit bereit unter den Druckverhältnissen zu platzen. Automatisch schnellt Matthews Hand vor und legt sich an die Wange seines Bruders.  
Keiner von ihnen ist für den Gestank im Raum empfänglich. Was sie machen, war und wird nie glorreich sein und hat nichts Graziles an sich. Es erfüllt lediglich einen Zweck und es hält sie seit beinahe drei Jahren über Wasser. Doch jetzt ertrinken sie allmählich und Matthew hat Angst vor dem Tag, an dem er nach Hause kommt und seinen Bruder womöglich leblos vorfindet. Der Magen gerissen und literweise Schokolade-Magensäure-Colabrei in der Bauchhöhle. Oder die Speiseröhre gesprengt und an Kuchen erstickt. Der Blick wirr und starr, weil beides bedeutet, nicht sofort und auf der Stelle tot umzufallen, sondern Schmerz zu empfinden. Durchstechend und einem zu verstehen gebend, die Endstation erreicht zu haben. Keinen Schrei um Hilfe zulassend. Keine Bewegung gewährend. Nur der minutenlange Todesmoment, in dem alles wehtut und das Herz vor Panik zerspringt, während der Adrenalinpegel zu Hochtouren aufläuft und das Blut die gewohnten Bahnen verlässt.

Und wenn nicht so, dann anders. Matthew hat sehr schlechte Gedanken, wenn sie beisammen sind und wenn er hinschaut und wegschaut und vor jedem Wiederhinsehen befürchtet, Alfred könne in just dem Moment weggekippt sein: Herz aus dem Takt, in den Stillstand gefallen.

Aber Alfred ist noch da.

Sie beide, sie sind immer noch das verzweifeltste Zwillingspärchen weit und breit...

„Nichts na und", sagt Matthew traurig, ohne noch etwas zu ergänzen. Ihm fällt nichts ein, derweil sie hier sitzen und hinter seiner Stirn das Schwindelgefühl wie mit Spitzhacken auf sein Hirn eindrischt. Rein äußerlich verschieben sich seine Brauen und fallen ihm die Augen zu.

„Matt? Hey?" An seinem Oberarm ist plötzlich Alfreds besorgte Hand und sie ist so vertraut warm, dass Matthew durch den eisigen Schmerz hindurch zu lächeln beginnt. Sein Zwilling klingt ungemein heiser, die Stimmbänder wund gewürgt und das Gewissen gleich mit. Matthew hat keinen Gedanken dafür übrig, als der andere Körper ihm nah kommt und ihn umarmt, einen Teil seines Gewichts trägt und er entschlossen in Alfreds Schulter spricht.

„Es funktioniert nicht, Alfie. Es funktioniert einfach nicht. Nichts geht dadurch weg oder wird dadurch besser. Ich hab's versucht. Ich hab's drei Jahre über wirklich versucht, weißt du? Aber ich kann nich' mehr. Ich hör jetzt auf... Bitte hör auch auf..." Seine Arme ersuchen tastend Alfreds Oberkörper, froh über jeden Herzschlag und jeden Atemzug. Unter seinen Fingern verspürt er ein Zittern. Ob es nun durch seine Worte oder seine Geste hervorgerufen wurde, weiß er nicht. Aber er weiß, wo sie enden werden, wenn sie nicht mit diesem essen und erbrechen aufhören. Genauso wie er weiß, wo sie enden werden, wenn sie den Emotionen gegenüber die weiße Flagge hissen.

Für Matthew steht fest: er stirbt lieber mit Alfred als ohne ihn.

„A-aber ich kann nicht, ich mein, _wir_ können doch nicht...!", dringt es beinahe hyperventilierend in sein Ohr und Matthew spürt, wie die Angst sich von der Decke aus auf sie beide herabsenkt und sie zu zerquetschen droht. Er muss seine Finger wegnehmen, er darf das nicht tun. Nicht unsittlich berühren, nicht unmoralisch denken, nicht gesetzeswidrig fühlen. Doch seine Hände bleiben genau dort, wo sie sind: auf Alfreds Schulterblättern. Ihm ist nicht in Erinnerung, sie unters T-Shirt geschoben zu haben, aber dem muss wohl so sein. Er kann die Haut fühlen, die Kochen, die Muskeln, das Leben, seine Liebe. Keiner von ihnen ist physisch verhungert, aber psychisch. Deswegen dreht er den Kopf herum und küsst die Stelle an Alfreds Hals, die ihm am nächsten liegt. Bei der Berührung spürt er einen Funken schlagen und sein Gemüt verstummt kurzweilig. Zwischen seine Herzkammern sickert Ruhe, als Alfred ihn ungewöhnlich fest an sich presst.

Es steht ihnen frei, zu wählen, woran sie sterben werden. Fakt ist: sie werden keine der beiden Schlachten je gewinnen. Sie sind beide auf ewig verloren.

Sie sind beide so unheilbar ineinander verliebt.

**.**


End file.
